


Weekends Out

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [20]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Lee/Kara for captainshakespear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekends Out

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever think you'd see the day when writing Kara/Lee fic was hard for me?

There was that one time, before the accident, when the three of them had applied for weekend passes but Zak’s didn’t go through. Funny, that, since she had signed off on it. It must’ve never made it down the pipe. So Kara and Lee had spent the weekend alternately shitfaced in the Caprica City gutters and shoving each other into the fountains in the park like twelve-year-olds.

When he needs it, out in the dark, without her, without Zak--with no one in the universe but himself, Lee thinks of that stupid frivolous weekend a thousand years ago and smiles.


End file.
